


your eyes look like coming home

by moonlightnew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soft Boys, can you tell i’m really soft for these two?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnew/pseuds/moonlightnew
Summary: [title from everything has changed by taylor swift and ed sheeran - i highly recommend it!!]no one has ever made chanhee feel the way younghoon has, and chanhee fears that no one else ever will.or the one where chanhee is scared of love, but a certain boy helps him conquer that fear, while also showing him how to live life to the fullest





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first work on this account but definitely not on this site :”) i wanted to start fresh but we’ll see if this actually gets anywhere ;-; hope you enjoy nonetheless!

it’s hard to deny that chanhee is an incredible human being. with his soft and gentle side along with his more playful, cheeky side, he really is boyfriend material. and with that comes many love affairs, leaving both a positive impact on his life while others left a bad taste in his mouth. countless times, he had gotten close to someone and was ready to open up his heart to them, sharing his thoughts and secrets that have never seen the light of day, only to be completely and utterly let down by said people. 

after many unpleasant experiences, chanhee had given up on the whole concept of love. maybe men really aren’t shit. he decided to just accept his fate of becoming the stereotypical crazy cat lady who would talk to her felines as if they were her children.

that is until kim younghoon showed up. he left an imprint on chanhee’s life that could never be removed or replaced by any other soul. younghoon was an unforgettable person. he crashed into chanhee’s life at the most unexpected time, only to turn his world upside down. with him, chanhee experienced the joys and wonders of life, he finally was able to express himself like never before. 

even despite the scepticism and trust issues chanhee depicted throughout the start of their relationship, younghoon was never anything but patient. 

chanhee couldn’t get younghoon off of his mind. the boy with the sparkling eyes and smile that would make you melt on the spot. those eyes that shone brighter than the stars the night he had taken chanhee to the amusement park. as they ended the night of an adrenaline-filled day riding a ferris wheel, chanhee thought to himself how he had never seen anyone more ethereal than younghoon in that very moment. it made his knees weak. he cherished that moment where younghoon looked as though he was invincible, nothing mattered at that moment except the boy sitting alongside him. chanhee had never felt more special. 

or younghoon’s smile that could light up his whole day no matter how terrible the events of the day were. all he had to see was that breathe-taking smile directed at him and the open arms that would always take him in to feel at ease. 

chanhee sometimes feared the power that younghoon held over him. what would happen if they suddenly broke up and lost all contact with each other? this thought petrified him. though, no matter what the future holds, chanhee would always be grateful fate brought someone like younghoon into his life. that boy taught him to live in the moment, to love and cherish others while you still have him, but most importantly, younghoon helped him realize about the importance of self-love. 

chanhee felt an overwhelming amount of love for younghoon as he continued to reminisce over their shared memories. he suddenly felt the urge to be held and loved by him. he longed to show younghoon how much he appreciates him. chanhee finally realized how important younghoon was to him, and he no longer wanted to hold back due to his preceding uneasiness concerning love. no one had ever made chanhee feel the way younghoon has, and chanhee fears that no one else ever will. maybe it’s that realization that makes chanhee reach for his phone at two in the morning to call younghoon, not like the latter had any issue with that.


End file.
